danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Monokuma
For the enemy type in Danganronpa Another Episode, see: Monokuma (DRAE). ---- • Headmaster of Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles • Jibakuma |japanese alias= |gender= |height=65 cm (2' 2")Monokuma's height comparison with [[Monomi]] |weight= |family=• Junko Enoshima/Monaca Towa (Creator) • Team Danganronpa (Creator) •Usami (Little Sister; "Adopted" Involuntarily) • Monotaro (Child) • Monosuke (Child) • Monophanie(Child) • Monokid (Child) • Monodam (Child) • Nanokumas(Children) |participated=• Killing School Life • Killing School Trip • The 52nd Killing Game • Killing School Semester |execution= |fates=• Executed along with Junko Enoshima • Survived the Execution and returns with Junko Enoshima (AI) in the Killing School Trip • Returns again in the Killing School Semester • Executed again along with Tsumugi Shirogane |status=Inactive |affiliation=• Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles • Team Danganronpa |previous_affiliation=• Ultimate Despair • Hope's Peak Academy • Monokuma Kubs |game debut=''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc'' |anime debut=''Danganronpa: The Animation'' - Episode 01 |manga debut=''Danganronpa: The Manga'' |novel debut=''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc IF'' |game portrayal= Nobuyo Ōyama (DR to DRAE) Tarako (DR3 onward) Brian Beacock |anime portrayal= Nobuyo Ōyama (DR to CDRVR) Tarako (DR3 onward) Greg Ayres Santiago Ziesmer |stage portrayal=Nobuyo Ōyama (2015; Voice Only) Tarako (2016; Voice Only) }} Monokuma (モノクマ Monokuma, literally meaning "Monobear") is the main antagonist of the Danganronpa series. He serves as the mascot for the whole franchise. Monokuma is known as the symbol of Junko Enoshima, the Ultimate Despair and the true central antagonist of the series. He is a robotic stuffed toy who acts as the avatar for the mastermind in both Danganronpa and Danganronpa 2, being an AI in the second game. In Danganronpa Monokuma executed Mukuro Ikusaba (under Junko's control) after she 'breaks school rules', while in Danganronpa 2 he nearly killed Nekomaru Nidai while trying to execute Akane Owari for attacking him, before turning his body into a robot in order to preserve his life. In Danganronpa Another Episode, it's revealed that Monokumas were originally a series of larger killing machines created by Monaca Towa to be an army for Junko. The different variants, Kurokuma and Shirokuma, were both parts of AI Junko. Monokuma returns in Danganronpa 3 as the preparator of the Final Killing Game, only this time it is a pre-recording of him, used as a tool by Kazuo Tengan to motivate Ryota Mitarai into using his hope brainwashing video to cure the world of despair. Monokuma returns in the Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles Saga, starting a new Killing Game in Danganronpa V3, antagonizing new students with his self-proclaimed children, the Monokubs. Appearance Monokuma is a bear that his whole face and body are divided by the center into two parts. It resembles the Yin-Yang symbol, of which there is a balance between good and evil. At times, Monokuma would show his good side in a normal conversation but would turn to his bad side when he is angry or ruthless. Its right side is white and has the classic expression of teddy bear; While its left side shows a more sinister appearance. It is black, has a red horizontal stripe for an eye and an evil smile. Although it is completely divided into two opposite sides, the only parts of Monokuma that are not affected by the division in its area are the snout and the belly, since both remain white. He also has a large, obvious belly button on the underside of his belly. His protruding navel has an "X" shaped mark on it. In Danganronpa 2, he wears a light blue suit with a white shirt and a long red tie around his neck. In Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School and Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony, Monokuma maintained his appearance with only a few new things that changed in his game sprites. He's body seems to be a little bit chubbier. He's black side seems to be a little more black-grayish in this game compared to the previous installments. In cosplay, Monokuma resembles the Yo-Kai, Jibanyan. He becomes a black and white colored cat with cat ears and a chip in his right ear. He also wears a blue and white collar in his neck around him, matching the flames at the end of his two tails being him. Personality Monokuma is often described as easygoing and cheerful at first glance, but with very sinister undertone. However, he always rather quickly reveals his evil nature by describing killing games and his desire for despair, and he is very well known for his habit to say and do whatever he wants to. He loves despair, violence and chaos, summarized in one of his catchphrases "thrills, chills, kills!". He also has his own signature laugh, a sadistic "puhuhu" ("upupupu" in the Japanese version). In many ways, Monokuma represents duality both in design and personality, with his white right side and black evil side. He can sometimes act polite or cute and innocent, even patronizing, and during rare moments he even seems to give genuine positive advice. However, he is mostly known for his malicious and cruel side, possessing a messed up sense of humor and a tendency to torment others and do anything for the sake of despair. He can switch between these traits at the drop of a hat, making him unpredictable for his students to deal with. He enjoys others' suffering, which makes him madly excited and thrilled, and in turn he gets bored and disappointed if the situation doesn't have as much despair as he hoped. Occasionally, he is so bummed out by the lack of despair that he seems to lose some of his energy and withdraws to make new plans. It's been shown that he can also get hypocritical about his ideology of despair, as he is very much willing to lie and cheat if he gets desperate enough. Still, even he seems to have some standards, as some people are so vile that they disgust even Monokuma. Monokuma is immature and childish, often acting sarcastic and mocking towards the students, and occasionally dramatically pretending to be offended when he is rightfully accused. In general, he makes lots of jokes, puns and breaking of the fourth wall, and doesn't seem to take the students' situation seriously, though he claims that despair is a very serious matter to him. He takes every opportunity to belittle the students, dodging the blame and claiming that they are the ones responsible for everything bad that happens in the school. He also tends to ignore the students or act like he doesn't understand what they're talking about whenever they expose him with correct evidence. He can be quite impatient and might attack people with his claws, self-destruction or other means if he is annoyed or threatened enough. However, most of the time he holds himself back, under the claim that he cannot hurt his "beloved students". His bullying and abusive nature is especially clear in the way he treats Monomi, as he gets physically and verbally abusive towards her even if he is just slightly annoyed or seemingly for no reason at all. Similarly, he is seen acting very violent towards his children if they annoy him. In the case of the students, Monokuma generally dislikes those who don't obey him or have such optimism or intelligence that they are harder for him to manipulate, and he tends to describe these people as "annoying". In Danganronpa: the Animation. Monokuma seems to be a little more comical as he is usually seen with something with him. He also refers to people in the anime as "yer" (you). Monokuma is also very arrogant and tends to treat others in rude manner, with Junko being the only one he refers to respectfully as "Lady Junko". Strangely, he seems to take great pride in his supposed role as the headmaster, demanding respect for the rules and getting angry if he is called a teddy bear instead of headmaster. Notably, he seems to be strongly against any shameful acts that could taint his respectful school, yet he himself often incorrectly accuses the students of having dirty motives and goes into way too much detail about his suspicions. Even though he acts like he is above all that, he can aim perverted comments at his students, boys and girls alike. His perverseness and love for himself becomes especially clear in Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony, as he seems disturbingly attracted to his own children simply because they share his "handsome" looks. Monokuma's personality is originally one of Junko's personalities which she uses in the First Killing Game while she controls him, though the personality stays consistent even when he's an avatar for different people. As seen in Danganronpa: the Animation, Monokuma as a bear seems to like Fish and Honey. As seen in Danganronpa 2, he mentions that he dislikes any kind of red food. History Prior to the Tragedy During the refinement in preparation for the Killing School Life, Junko determined that a mascot is necessary as well - not even a host dressed in a sort of a cartoon character outfit would do. Therefore, during the prototype execution featuring Chiaki Nanami, she hosted the broadcast to the Class 77-B with a non-robotic stuffed bear version of Monokuma. At around the same time, she contacted Monaca, the Head of Towa Group's robotics division, to create the robotic version to be used for the Killing School Life, as well as additional units to serve as Junko's army. In order to hide the true nature of the robot, Monaca claimed that she wanted to develop a series of robots that could assist in rescue operations and other scenarios that would be dangerous for humans. The Monokuma units were then secretly distributed to the various branches of Ultimate Despair, with Junko taking several for her plot at Hope's Peak Academy. Junko also creates a personality for Monokuma in the Killing Game while she controls him. ''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc Prologue - Welcome to Despair Monokuma is first shown in the opening cutscene, watching a man who has been blindfolded and tied to a chair. After a second, Monokuma presses a button to trap the man in a rocket that blasts off into space and then crashes back to the earth, reducing the man's body to a skeleton because of the intense heat of crash landing back down. Monokuma laughs at his handiwork as the screen turns black. In the game, Monokuma makes his debut when the trapped students were gathered inside the gymnasium. He introduced himself as the Headmaster of the Academy, which was doubted by the students, explained the Mutual Killing game, the School Rules and the e-Handbook. At some point at this time, Monokuma approached Sakura Ogami and forced her to become his accomplice by threatening her fighting dojo. Sakura was to act as a mole among the students, and if things didn't escalate soon enough, she was to commit murder to kick-start the "School Life of Mutual Killing". Chapter 1 - To Survive After giving the students a short period of adjustment to their new lives, Monokuma unveiled the first of many "incentives" to convince the students to kill each other: video tapes implying that their friends and family were being harmed. When this revelation caused Sayaka Maizono to break down into panic and despair, Monokuma was heard laughing evilly. Soon, the Headmaster was gleefully announcing the first murder in "his" academy - Sayaka was found dead in Makoto's room. Monokuma orders the students to come to the gym, where he explains the operation of the Class Trial after someone murders of a student, mocking them and thought he could only someone that murders someone else, they could leave the academy. After explaining most of the information about the Class Trial, Monokuma is challenged by Junko Enoshima, who decided to not follow his orders, Junko steps on Monokuma and breaks a school rule, this mad Monokuma to activate in his mechanism of self-defense and with stabs Junko in her chest with the "Spears of Gungnir". This served as a demonstration to those who can not hurt the headmaster in an act of violence. Then Monokuma makes the students to begin the investigation of the gulty murdered of Sayaka. After the investigation into the murder, Monokuma makes the students to head to the courtroom to start the Class Trial on the one who murdered Sayaka. During the trial, Monokuma explains a quick concept about the Class Trail's functionality. He is questioned by Kyoko by the fact that there were 16 seats to put on trial class, which meant that it meant nothing, there was only room for a maximum of 16 students. He is also questioned about the posts with the faces of the picture where Sayaka and Junko's faces were printed at, Monokuma just said that it would be awful just because they are dead that dosen't mean they must be excludedand not letting them participate just because they died. In the end, Makoto Naegi manages to find the culprit of the murder, Leon Kuwata, giving the correct result, Monokuma begins he's execution, leaving all the impacts by how brutal it was. Monokuma then sends them to their rooms, saying that the corpse and all the clues were removed from the academy, stating that just seeing them smile was enough gratitude, obviously another mockery and a reminder that they can not be lamented by the deaths of the that they died. Chapter 2 - Boy's Life of Despair After the trial, Monokuma allows the students to access to the second floor of the academy where students discover that the academy has been actually closed for years. Because pool's locker rooms require the E-Handbook's to have access to the gym, Monokuma introduces a new school rule: Lending your e-Handbook to another student is strictly prohibited. During the meeting in the cafeteria on that day, students believe that the one who controls Monokuma must be a known psychopathic killer because of the situation they are in, but they can not explain how someone could do such a planned execution, If he had saved millions for it. The next day, Monokuma announces his next incentive, in which everyone's secrets will be made known publicly unless someone is killed in the next 24 hours sealed envelopes to the surviving students, although Makoto believes that no one would kill for something so insignificant. The next day, however, they discover the programmer Chihiro Fujisaki murdered in the girls' locker room, hung with strings, with the words Blood Fever written with blood on the wall. Then Monokuma announces the investigation of the second murder case. After the investigation, the Class Trial of the guilty murdered of Chihiro was in session. During the trial, Byakuya Togami says that the murderer was nothing more and nothing less than the serial killer Genocide Jack, however after a long discussion they discover that this fact was false since the same Genocide Jack was presented to them and clarified that she did not murder anyone, however, the murderer was still one of the students. Due to an error of the killer himself, Makoto and Kyoko discover the identity of the culprit: Mondo Owada, after discovering that Chihiro Fujisaki was a "trap", since in fact he was actually a guy. Before starting with the execution of Mondo, Monokuma explained the reasons of Mondo to have murdered Chihiro, with a sad history for both of them. When Monokuma is about to start the execution he got interrupted by Kiyotaka Ishimaru, trying to take his place, however Monokuma ignores him and starts Mondo's execution. Chapter 3 - A Next Generation Legend! Monokuma allows students access to the third floor of the academy. When Makoto Naegi and a shattered Kiyotaka Ishimaru discover the air purification machine, Monokuma deceives Taka by saying that it was a time machine that could only return "a minute ago", making him so to speak "salt to his wounds". Later, Makoto finds a strange photo in which Chihiro , Mondo and Leon appeared together, but this one is taken and torn in pieces by Monokuma. He then gives the following reason for a murder, exposing before them a million yen for the villain to make a perfect murder. Sakura Ogami claims that human lives could not be worth money, but the next morning Kiyotaka Ishimaru and Hifumi Yamada are found dead, to which Monokuma opens the investigation into the third murder case at the academy. For his third motive, Monokuma promised a lot of money for who-ever commits murder and wins the class trial. The investigation into the murder of Kiyotaka Ishimaru and Hifumi Yamada concludes and begins the Class Trial. During the progress of the Class Trial, after many debates it is discovered by Makoto that Celestia Ludenberg was the guilty murderer for Hifumi's dead. Celestia tricked him into believing that Taka stole Alter Ego in the locker room, but was actually stolen by Celestia, and everything went according to plan.Celestia revealed that she hated this Killing Game and that her dream was to live in a castle, after Monokuma gave the motive of giving 10 million dollars to the students as a reward for graduating, she would use it to increase his chances of his dream coming true. Monokum starts executing Celestia were she burned her and make a fire truck hit her. After Kyoko warns Makoto about a secret room in the academy he found, Makoto is knocked out and after awakening from being unconscious he goes to some noises produced in the gym and finds Monokuma and Sakura Ogami in middle of a battle. Chapter 4 - All●Star●Apologies Following the Class Trial and execution of Celestia Ludenberg, Sakura approached Monokuma in the gymnasium, late at night. She engaged him in a short battle before declaring that she was done serving as his mole; she would fight against him to ensure the mastermind's demise. This exchange was witnessed by Makoto Naegi, although he didn't get a chance to tell anyone. The next morning, Monokuma publicly announced Sakura's role as his accomplice to the remaining students, renewing his command for her to commit murder. This announcement had a double purpose - punishing Sakura for her defiance and giving the students another motive to kill each other. After his announcement, Monokuma settled in to watch as his revelation divided the students over whether or not to trust Sakura. With tempers rising amid increasingly violent confrontations, another murder seemed inevitable. To calm the chaos, Sakura decided to commit suicide, but not before writing a note for her classmates that explained her motives and what she knew about the mastermind's real plan. She intended to give the note to Aoi Asahina, but Monokuma replaced it with a fake note of his own, in which "Sakura" claimed that she was taking her life out of despair for the situation now gripping the academy. As Monokuma hoped, his forged message drove Hina to despair when she found it after Sakura's suicide - blaming herself and her fellow students for pushing her friend to kill herself, she resolved to lead the others to a false verdict in the next Class Trial, which would lead to all of their deaths. Unfortunately for Monokuma, the remaining students managed to uncover the truth of Sakura's death and correctly vote her as the culprit of her own "murder". Afterwards, Monokuma casually revealed that the "suicide note" Hina found was actually a fake, and he proceeded to read Sakura's real suicide note to the stunned group. After revealing Sakura's true motive for killing herself, he gleefully mocked Hina for falling for the phony message, anticipating that the others would turn on her for almost getting them all killed for nothing. However, his plan backfired when Makoto pointed out that Monokuma's tampering was to blame for their strife, causing the surviving students to band together against him and the mastermind. When even Toko Fukawa and Byakuya Togami vowed to focus on bringing down the true source of the academy's horrors, an enraged Monokuma executed Alter Ego for his attempts to hack into the main network of Hope's Peak Academy, revealing that he had known about the AI's existence all along and allowed him access to what files he'd collected and deciphered. Before leaving the courtroom, he also read one last part of Sakura's suicide note, revealing that the mastermind did "something" to the students as part of their plan, but left without revealing any further details. Chapter 5 - 100 Mile Dash; Pain of a Junk Food Junkie With the six remaining students now united against the mastermind, Monokuma became increasingly desperate to finish them off. As such, he finally unleashed his "ace"; the sixteenth student, Mukuro Ikusaba. In the middle of the night, Makoto found Byakuya, Hina, and Yasuhiro Hagakure, dismantling Monokuma. Byakuya claims he found Monokuma inactive, so they started dismantling him to find out what makes him tick. Monokuma popped back up after the group, except, Kyoko Kirigiri found his control room. Monokuma then reveals he is recording them and broadcasting it to the world. At the class trial, Makoto is found guilty of the murder, and is set to be executed, but Alter Ego, still in the system, intervenes and saves Makoto by sending him into the garbage area. Chapter 6 - Ultimate Pain, Ultimate Suffering, Ultimate Despair, Ultimate Execution, Ultimate Death After Kyoko and Makoto returned from the garbage room, they confronted Monokuma over his manipulation of the previous trial and demanded a retrial. Intrigued, Monokuma agreed to Kyoko's challenge; if the students solved all of the mysteries of the school (including Mukuro's death and the identity of the mastermind), Monokuma would let them go, but if they failed, he would execute them all. During the retrial, Monokuma interrupted the students' speculation about their lost memories, insisting that they focus on Mukuro's murder first. He gradually lost his composure as Makoto and the others slowly came to the realization that Mukuro had died long before the events of the previous night, revealing that she had been masquerading as Junko Enoshima the entire time. Cornered by his own attempts to conceal Junko's identity, Monokuma appeared defeated, but this only prompted Junko herself to make her appearance. Epilogue - Goodbye Despair Academy After Junko executed herself in the wake of her failed attempt to drive the remaining students to despair, Makoto and the others finally escaped the academy. However, Monokuma remained in the class trial room, seemingly defunct. He suddenly laughs and reactivates himself, declaring, "I'm Monokuma. I am you guys... The academy's... Headmaster!" According to the developers, Monokuma's reactivation was due to the Junko Enoshima AI that would appear in the sequel. ''Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls Although Monokuma never physically appeared, he was indirectly mentioned a lot of times during the events and his automaton, mass-produced counterpart appeared during the events of the Demon Hunting. Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Prologue - Welcome to Dangan Island! Panic at the Heart-Throbbing School Trip!? Monokuma first appears after Usami lets the students go swimming. He keeps a low profile while Hajime Hinata introduces himself to the others, and only appears when Hajime decides to relax and joins the others. He hijacks the camera systems and tells all the students to gather at Jabberwock Park. When they do, he suddenly pops up from the Jabberwock Statue and states his name and the fact that he is the School Headmaster. Chapter 1 - Destination Despair Monokuma, unlike the first game, doesn't need to prepare the motive as one of the students plans out the murder and another student commits a murder. Chapter 2 - Sea and Punishment, Sin and Coconuts Monokuma calls the remaining students to the central island and presents a new motive, a video game that has incriminating evidence on two students. Later after the class trial Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu interferes with the execution, getting gravely injured. He is forced to help him by healing him. Chapter 3 - Trapped by the Ocean Scent Monokuma is challenged to a fight by Akane Owari and defeats her. He prepares to execute her for breaking the rules, but she is saved by Nekomaru, who is gravely injured instead. Monokuma is then forced to collect him and heal him. Monokuma prepares the second motive to the group, the Despair Disease that infects three students during the night. Later it infects another student and they end up committing a murder. Chapter 4 - Do Ultimate Robots Dream of Electric Clocks? Monokuma, instead of presenting a motive, simply traps the remaining students inside the Grape and Strawberry houses and starves them until a murder occurs. To his excitement, one student murders Nekomaru Nidai. Chapter 5 - Smile at Hope in the Name of Despair Monokuma fought with Monomi trying to protect Chiaki and the other students from getting executed, but then Monokuma reveals that he has more than 1,000 spares. He later executes Monomi alongside Chiaki at the end of Chapter 5 and all of her remaining copies were destroyed. Chapter 6 - This is the End Goodbye Academy of Despair The nature of the Neo World Program and its purpose, as well as Monokuma's role as an intruder are revealed. Later, during the final class trial, Monokuma transforms into his true form which is Junko Enoshima (AI). ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School - Future Arc Monokuma instigates the "Final Killing Game" among the Future Foundation members, but his intentions, goals and the mastermind behind the killings are unknown. In episode 11 it's revealed that Monokuma seen is merely a recording. Episode 01 - Third Time's the Charm Monokuma appeared for the first time via the monitor after he attacked the Future Foundation's off-shore facility and cut off every exit to the building. Recording from Hope's Peak Academy's gymnasium, he informed that the Remnants of Despair was in the verge of extinction thanks to Future Foundation's effort. As a reward, he trapped the Future Foundation's Division leaders as the participant of the Final Killing Game, the last and the conclusion's battle between Monokuma and Makoto Naegi. He cheerfully told Makoto that the Final Killing Game can't be prevented because it already started with Chisa Yukizome's body fell from the ceiling. This marked the final battle between Monokuma and Makoto as the conclusion of their story and the battle between Hope and Despair. Episode 02 - Hang the Witch Monokuma explains to the captives about the game rules. A familiar voice apeared taking to Monokuma inn which he didhad no idea who was she and decided to change her into a more "familiar look", he appeared behing Usami and started to fight her and changed her to Monomi, this caused Monomi to lost a lot of her abilities. When Makoto, Hina, Great Gozu and Miaya Gekkogahara fall asleep he asks the traitor if they are awake and questions who they will kill next. Episode 04 - Who is a Liar Monokuma appears in the recap stating what happened in the past 3 episodes of Danganronpa 3 - Future Arc. Episode 09 - You Are My Reason to Die Monokuma appeared in the recap stating and explained the events occured past eight episodes of Future Arc. Episode 11 - All Good Things When the fifth time limit hit, Monokuma appeared on the monitor Makoto was forcing himself to watch to determine whether or not Kyoko's theory about the brainwashing videos driving previous victims to suicide was true. Because Monokuma did not acknowledge Makoto, he figured out that the video was pre-recorded. After mockingly introducing "Monokuma's Gloomy Sunday", he appeared in a video similar to his old Monokuma Theater, nearly driving Makoto to kill himself before Juzo Sakakura intervened. ''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony Monokuma returns in ''Danganronpa V3 as the main antagonist. This time, he is accompanied by his "children", led by Monotaro and appears in Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles where he forces sixteen students into a new Killing Game. He is also the only returning character from previous installments. Prologue - Ultimate Revival Chapter 1 - My Class Trial, Our Class Trial Chapter 2 - A Thin Line Divides Heaven and Hell Chapter 3 - Transfer Student From Beyond the Grave Chapter 4 - Live and Let The Languid World Live Chapter 5 - Voyage Without Passion or Purpose Chapter 6 - Goodbye Danganronpa Epilogue - Everyone's Graduation Execution Relationships :Creators: Junko Enoshima Junko was the mastermind behind Monokuma throughout the events of Killing School Life and Killing School Trip - while she controls him -, and the creator of his concept and personality. Before Junko is exposed as the mastermind, Monokuma desperately tried to conceal her identity from the survivors. Monokuma's personality is based on one of Junko's many personalities that she creates for him and is complete with her holding the bear over her face when she uses it. Monaca Towa While Junko created the concept of Monokuma, Monaca brought him to life by creating his body. Via her position as the Head of Towa Robotic Branch, Monaca mass-created Monokuma units. Team Danganronpa :Family: Usami When Monokuma shows up on the island, he adopts Usami as his little sister without her approval. Monokuma usually beats her up when she irritates him, which happens often. Monokuma also likes to make fun of her. He also always punches or harms her when she bothers him. Monokuma also shows no worry when he remembers that he is an only child and decides to execute Usami with Chiaki Nanami. In Danganronpa 3, Monokuma claims he doesn't recognize Usami, but he appears to be just joking as he then hacks Miaya's computer and turns Usami into a more "familiar" form - his "little sister" Monomi. Monokuma Kubs Monokuma is the self-proclaimed father of Monotaro, Monokid, Monosuke, Monodam and Monophanie. He calls them his "adorable children" and seems even disturbingly attracted to them because they look like him and he loves his own looks. While Monokuma seemingly acts sweet towards his children at times, he seems to be neglectful and violent most of the time, punching or otherwise physically abusing them if they annoy him and overall acting very passive aggressive. Considering himself the headmaster, he seems annoyed if his children try to steal the show, with him even stating multiple times that he tolerates them only because they are so cute. Monotaro and Monodam usually refer to him as "father", while Monokid calls him "Papa Kuma", Monosuke as "pops" and Monophanie as "daddy". Out of all the Monokubs, Monokuma seems to like Monophanie the most due to her unique kind personality and general cuteness, creepily stating that he could eat her up, which startles even her. :Allies: Monobeasts Monokuma has the Monobeasts under his control as they will do anything he requests, he seems to treat them as pets rather than mere machines and tools. Because Monokuma refers to his relationship with the Monobeasts as per their 'contract' it could be that the Monobeasts aren't fully under his control but simply have an arrangement. Tsumugi Shirogane :Enemies Makoto Naegi During the Killing School Life, Makoto feels intense hatred for Monokuma, especially after the events of Chapter 1. The two maintain a fierce rivalry throughout the Hope's Peak Academy saga, to the point where the latter states that the events of Danganronpa 3 - Future Arc will be their final battle. Kyoko Kirigiri As one of Monokuma's captives, Kyoko is, at first, very cautious around him, suggesting to her fellow students that they obey his orders. Later, when Kyoko breaks the school rules and steals one of Monokuma's possessions, she angers Monokuma. This later intensifies when Kyoko challenges him in Chapter 6. Sakura Ogami Monokuma blackmailed Sakura into serving him or watch her family and lover Kenshiro be killed. Sakura's working relationship with Monokuma was something that she disliked however she had no choice but to interact with his plan. She soon rejected serving him in order to protect the rest of her classmates. Monokuma then decided to exposed Sakura's role as the traitor to everyone for revenge when she refused to betrayed her friends which she has no choice but dies for the sake of everyone's lives here. During her dying mesage, she promised to everyone that she will be able to destroy Monokuma's plans and will uncover the mastermind since she blames Monokuma for her death and everyone being against each other. Hajime Hinata Hajime feels intense resentment for Monokuma during the Killing School Trip. Out of anger Hajime often yells at him, and feels annoyed whenever Monokuma is talking to him. Kaede Akamatsu Kaede feels intense resentment for Monokuma, who forced the students into the killing game. Monokuma seems to dislike Kaede for having hope at leaving the academy and makes fun of her. Shuichi Saihara K1-B0 Quotes |-|DR1= |-|DR2= |-|DRtA= |-|DR3= |-|DRV3 Demo= |-|DRV3= Bullet Talk Battle/Machine Talk Battle & Panic Talk Action Remarks * “I can't hear you!” * “Better luck next time!” * “What are you talking about?” (Voice: “W-What are you even talking about?”) * “What? What do you want?” * “That's impossible!” * “Proof, proof, proof!” * “Punishment is waiting for you!” * “You're getting all riled up!” * “Enough already!” * “Graar!” * “Are you sure about this?” * “I'm not listening!” * “La-la-la! I can't hear you! La-la-la-la-la!” (Final Argument - BTB/MTB 1) * “I tried to protect her identity?” (Final Argument - BTB/MTB 2) * “You insolent fool! If you're saying he's not Makoto, then show me some proof!” (Final Argument - PTA). Creation and development Monokuma is based on the idea of guilty (黒, literally "black") and innocent (白, literally "white"). His first beta design showcased him resembling an anatomy model commonly used in science courses. His "white" and "black" sides were originally a fully skinned side and one that exposes muscle and organs. As the style of the game changed, the character was made cuter and he became a teddy bear instead. Another beta showcases Monokuma similarly to how he is now with the exception of his bellybutton, the addition of paws, and a slimmer body. His current design doesn't show his claws. Name ---- Monokuma's name is a combination of the romanization of “monochrome” (モノクローム, monokurōmu), referencing his black and white color scheme, and クマ (kuma), the Japanese word for “bear”. Alternate Fates ---- In Danganronpa IF, it is revealed that Chihiro Fujisaki created Monokuma's software after the characters' memories are restored. However, this event takes place in an alternate timeline, and so may or may not be true. Monokuma also appears in Danganronpa 1 (Trial Version) and Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony (Demo Version) as the headmaster of the academy and the host of the mutual killing games. Monokuma first appeared in the gymnasium when the protagonist arrives where he introduces himself and talks about the killing game that is about to happen. Monokuma also appears in the Class Trials along with the students. Monokuma also appeared in School Mode. Similarly to the original game, Monokuma makes an announcement as he does in the main story, however he declares that he is currently at a loss on what to do since he has forgotten to create "backups" for himself, and therefore cannot truly begin the group's "School Life". Although all the students are confused and reluctant to go along with Monokuma's words, he reminds the group that the door is sealed and that there is currently no way to leave. Monokuma then announces that in order to escape, the students must work together to create backups based on his specifications. After he leaves, the students all reluctantly agree to go along with Monokuma's orders since there was no telling what could happen if they refuse. After reaching the 51st day, if the player manages to build every backup assigned, the students will all gather around Monokuma, who yells at them for making a "backup" that doesn't even look like him. Out of anger and frustration, Monokuma decides to punish Makoto, saying that it would "motivate" the other students to do a better job next time, but the "backup" suddenly comes to life, introducing itself as Usami. After a small argument, Usami attacks Monokuma until he agrees to release the group and gives them the escape button before disappearing. List of Appearances |-|Game= *''DISTRUST'' (Scrapped) *''Danganronpa 1 (Trial Version): Major *Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc: Major *Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair: Major *Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls: Mentioned *Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony: Major *Danganronpa: Monokuma no Gyakushū: Major *Danganronpa: Unlimited Battle: Major *Cyber Danganronpa VR The Class Trial: Major |-|Anime= *Danganronpa: The Animation: Major *Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School/Future Arc: Supporting *Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School/Despair Arc: Minor |-|Light Novels= *Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc IF: Major *Danganronpa 1 ・2 Beautiful Days: Major *Danganronpa/Zero: Mentioned |-|Manga= *Danganronpa: The Manga'' *''Danganronpa: The Demo: Major *Danganronpa: The Animation (manga): Major *Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc 4koma KINGS The Manga: Major *Super Danganronpa 2 - Komaeda Nagito no Koūn to Kibō to Zetsubō: Major *Super Danganronpa 2: Sayonara Zetsubō Gakuen: Major *Super Danganronpa 2: Sayonara Zetsubō Gakuen - Comic Anthology: Major *Super Danganronpa 2: Sayonara Zetsubō Gakuen: 4-Koma KINGS The Manga: Major *Super Danganronpa 2: Dangan Island - Kokoro Tokonatsu, Kokoronpa The Manga: Major *Super Danganronpa 2 - Nankoku Zetsubō Carnival!: The Manga: Major *Super Danganronpa 2: Nanami Chiaki no Sayonara Zetsubō Daibōken: Major *Small Danganronpa 1・2 Light: Major *Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Side: Future and Side: Despair Comic Anthology: Supporting *New Danganronpa V3: Minna no Koroshiai Shin Gakki Comic Anthology: Major *Danganronpa Gaiden: Killer Killer: Mentioned |-|Songs= *Monokuma Ondo'' |-|Stage Plays= *''Danganronpa The Stage ~Kibō no Gakuen to Zetsubō no Kōkōsei'' *''Danganronpa The Stage 2016'' *''Super Danganronpa 2 The Stage ~Sayonara Zetsubō Gakuen~'' *''Super Danganronpa 2 The Stage 2017'' Trivia * His original Japanese voice actress Nobuyo Ōyama is popular from her voice acting of Doraemon, which Spike Chunsoft purposely made Monokuma sound like. Due to her battle with dementia, she retired with her last in-game role being Cyber Danganronpa VR. * Monokuma also shares some similarities with Zero lll from including that they are highly advanced technologies structured after animals that are intermediaries behind the mastermind and the players. ** Another thing that should be noted it's that both of them have highly erratic and ecstatic personalities, though occasionally lower their voices in threatening remarks. They are also voiced by Tarako, which was likely cast in reference to Zero III since both Kotaro Uchikoshi, and Kazutaka Kodaka are known friends. *Another similar character to Monokuma, is Billy the Puppet from the series, as both act as avatars to the masterminds behind their violent games as well as having a black, white, and red color scheme. ** It should also be noted that Danganronpa was originally going to have a more horror look. * In Chapter 4 of the second game, it is revealed that Monokuma and Usami both hate and are afraid of mice. ** This is another reference to his resemblance to Doraemon, who is terrified of mice ever since a robotic mouse gnawed off his iconically-absent cat ears. ** This trait is later revealed to have an important role in the story, as it's a trait given to the Observer which makes sure they can't enter the Nezumi Castle, which would act as a hiding place for the students if the Observer went rogue and contains the password to escape the program. After Monokuma stole Usami's role as the Observer, he inherited her fear of mice, meaning it's a trait he doesn't normally possess. * In one of the instances of "Monokuma Theater" in Chapter 4, Monokuma speaks in morse code. Translated, the message reads "BE SURE TO DRINK YOUR KUMATINE", a reference to A Christmas Story. * It appears that Monokuma's “evil” left eye is meant to be similar to the symbol located on the front of Hope's Peak Academy's insignia. * In the beginning of the second game's second class trial, after the students discuss the murders which took place in Hope's Peak Academy and inspired the Twilight Syndrome Murder Case, Monokuma and Monomi (who is tied up next to his seat) get caught up in a small discussion over how violent high school students have become nowadays. The humor behind this little exchange stems for the fact that Monokuma and Monomi's voice actresses, Nobuyo Ōyama and Takako Sasuga, respectively, are both senior voice actresses who are best known for the roles they have portrayed in some of Japan's most famous, long-running animated shows since the 1970's. * In the end of the fifth chapter of the second game, Monokuma decides, apparently on a whim, to execute his “adoptive little sister” Monomi along with Chiaki Nanami - after the latter's words motivate Monomi to “finish off” Monokuma by grabbing onto him and self-destructing repeatedly (a plan that was, however, prone to fail as Monomi had around 10 spare copies at the time while Monokuma had novemdecillion (10^60) - claiming that he “suddenly remembered that he's an only child” and that he has no reason to keep someone who does nothing but constantly interfere with his plans around. This is very reminiscent of how Junko killed her twin sister Mukuro for the sake of her personal devices - a decision Junko later admits to have made on a whim as well. * Monokuma is Kazutaka Kodaka's favorite Danganronpa character, because he is the easiest to write and because he can say whatever he wants to. * Monokuma appears as a guest character in ''Chain Chronicle: Brave New Continent''. His Max ATK and Max HP are 8600. His weapon is Monokuma sword and his weapon's ability is doubled attack power. His deathblow is called "Blade of Monochrome", a dash attack which causes medium damage to the enemy. * Monokuma appears in Mystery Chronicle: One Way Heroics as the Ultimate Student class, being one of three designs available for it alongside Makoto and Komaru. ** In a poll hosted by MyNavi, fans voted Monokuma the most popular Danganronpa V3 Monokuma Unit.MyNavi Poll * Monokuma is a guest character in Conception II: Children of the Seven Stars, featuring as a DLC boss. References Navigation ru:Монокума de:Monokuma es:Monokuma fr:Monokuma pl:Monokuma nonsentient, larger robot doubles Category:Danganronpa Characters Category:Danganronpa 2 Characters Category:Danganronpa 3 Characters Category:Danganronpa Gaiden Characters Category:Danganronpa V3 Characters Category:Danganronpa IF Characters Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Antagonists Category:Headmasters Category:Male Category:Robots Category:Inactive Category:Executed Category:Survived Execution Category:Former Ultimate Despair Category:Destroyed Category:Revamp Needed